For The Love Of
by nakuney
Summary: A series of ficlets spanning all the games. The characters, I wished I could have romanced in game but didn't for various reasons. most of the characters are oc, with the exception of the Orlesian warden in awakening. I wanted the last one to be Leliana in Inquisition, but there is no way I can do a short story when it comes to her. I just like her too much.
1. The Witch

**The Witch**

I was a Dalish Elf. The black sheep of my Clan, but because I was the Keeper's daughter, respect was given, but not friendship. Merrill was the First of the clan, and she was also the first to try and befriend me. I had asked her why she had wanted to be friends, if it was to get on my Mother's good side. She had told me no. I seemed lonely to her, and she knew how that felt. So, our friendship began. When Blood Magic, became an interest to her. I stayed. I defended her, then I was cast out of the clan, by my own mother.

I did not know where to go. Merrill had been my only friend. I stumbled into the Korcari Wilds. I had been injured by an enraged bear, that turned out to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. "I am sorry, I lost myself for a moment. Changing into a new form can be disorienting. I have patched up the wounds I caused you. You will be fine in a week, and can return to your clan. Until then, you may stay here." She says.

"I have no clan, I have been banished from them." I admit. "Then stay here if you wish. I must return to Mother. Rest." She says. "Will I see you again?" I ask my heart aching. "If that is my wish, you will. Otherwise, no." she says and changes back into a bear as soon as she is out of the hut. I do not do much that day, but in the morning, I move around the Hut gingerly looking for food. I see that it is a well- stocked place. I don't know why, but I make enough food for two, hoping the witch would return. I didn't even know her name.

It was a surprise when a bird flew into the kitchen and the Witch's form replaces it. She checks over me briefly and changes my bandages, then sits down at the table with me. I give her a plate of food and a cup of wine. We barely speak, both content with the quiet. "Tis a most delicious meal. It is nice to not be the one cooking for once." She says. "Thank you. What is your name?" I ask. "Morrigan." She replies. "Thank you Morrigan for patching me up and letting me stay for now." I said. "Well, I was the one who injured you, it was the least I could do. Any idea of what to do when you are better?" she asks.

"Not yet." I said. "What about other Dalish Clans?" she asks. I shake my head. "Once banished from a clan, any others are less inclined to take you in. But with the reason I was banished, no clan will take me." I tell her. "Why?" she asks. "Because, I don't hate Blood Magic and was supportive of a friend whom got into it." I said. "Then what of your blood mage friend, would she not be banished as well?" she asks. "No. She is the First to the Keeper. And the Keeper believes she can turn her from that path." I said.

"I am sorry. That doesn't seem fair." She says. "It is the way of the People." I said. "I have told you my name, what is yours?" she asks. "Elgara." I reply. "I thank you for the meal Elgara, but I must leave again. Perhaps later I shall return." She says. I nod and wave her off. It was late when she returned and I had once again made something for two, even if there was only me. This time a bath. Morrigan walked in, smiled at both the bath and me gratefully. I looked away as she undressed and joined me.

There was an arrow graze marking on her shoulder. She saw me looking at it. "A hunter mistook me for a wolf, as I was in wolf form." She said. I get up and head to a table and get the poultices and bandages I had put aside for me. I sit behind her and cleanse her wound adding the poultice and bandages once cleaned. We had been talking as I treated her. She was upset with her Mother. She had broken a golden mirror she had stolen from a noble. "Maybe Mother has a point. It is foolish to care about any objects." She says sighing, she is weary and retires for the evening.

I tried to sleep, but the couch was not comfortable enough to do so. "Elgara." I heard her voice and tense. "There is plenty of room on the bed, and your constant shifting is making it hard to sleep." I gulp and go in her room. She lifts the covers, hesitantly I crawl in. "I do not bite you know. Now sleep." She says and feeling her warmth next to me smelling her scent, listening to her steady breathing, lulls me to sleep.

She is gone again in the morning when I wake up, breakfast waiting on the table for me. I yawn and stretch and sit down. The whole week I have been here, has had her coming every dinner and bath. Sometimes, she stays and we have breakfast together. Every day, I begin to love her more. On the last night, she broaches the subject of my plans again. "May I stay here? Live here?" I ask. "As you wish, I do not mind." She says. Days turn to weeks and my feelings grow to full blown love. I do not ask her to stay, or if we could be more. She seems to prefer it, and even like it.

"Elgara?" she asks. "Out back." I reply. She comes around the corner. "The bath is nearly ready, I have set out some food for you on the table. How was your day?" I ask. "Frustrating, and more crowded than I had ever wished." She says walking back in to the hut. "It's true then. An army is gathering at Ostagar?" I ask. "Yes. It looks as though Mother was right. We may very well be on the brink of a blight." She says. I pale and tense slightly. She reaches out to me and surprises me with an embrace. "Please don't worry so. I am sure we are safe enough here. If not, I will protect you." She says. I nod into her shoulder. Our embrace ends far too quickly for my liking. Sighing, I leave the kitchen and check the bath it was ready.

"The bath is ready Morrigan." I tell her and begin removing my clothes. Her hands stop me, she starts where I left off. My throat is dry. "Morrigan…what are you…" her mouth hushes mine as she captures my lips. She dominates my mouth and body; the bath is long forgotten as clothes are ripped, torn and scattered everywhere. Her every touch has me gasping and moaning, my body burning up with desire until it is finally quenched as I come undone.

"What was that?" I asked timidly. "Tis quite simple, I wanted you, you wanted me. I was giving us what we wanted." She says. "Morrigan, I want to touch you too." She opens her arms. "Then do so." She says. It takes me longer to get her off. When we are done again, her breathing is slow and steady. "I'm sorry Morrigan. I had never done this before. I do not know if I did well." I said nervously. "Hush Elgara, you are an amazingly proficient of a lover. No one has ever made me scream before. Sleep now." She says. I wanted to ask her if she would be here in the morning, but I didn't. I did as she said and slept.

And as expected, she was not there. Nor did she come for any meals or baths. She seemingly disappeared. Still for the next week, I continued making everything for two, and on the last day there was a knock in my door. Morrigan never knocked, I got a dagger in my hand and opened it to an old woman, with white hair and a horned hat on her head. "So, you are what my Morrigan has been hiding from me. I am Flemeth, and Morrigan's mother." She says. "If you are looking for Morrigan, she isn't here. Nor has she been here this week." I said. "I know, I sent her away." She pushes her way in and takes in the hut and the two plates of food, sitting, she begins to eat Morrigan's plate.

"What do you mean, you sent her away?" I asked sitting down as well. "I sent her to accompany what remains of Ferelden's Grey Wardens." She says. "Why?" I ask. "Because they will need her help. She won't be back for a long time." She says. And my heart begins to break. "I know that look, I know it well. Your heart breaks as we speak. What did you think, that after your tryst, she would stay with you? Did you think she would settle down with you? My Morrigan is not the type. You should leave Elgara, forge your own path. Move on from her, let her go." She says and disappears. With my heart breaking ever more. I pack up what I need and that same night, I leave this place that had become home. My only choice but to become a nomad all over again.


	2. The Warden

The Warden

Amaranth, a place I never thought I'd go. Ferelden was still not as friendly with Orlais as many had hoped. But with the loss of the Hero of Ferelden, Kalana Tabris and Alistair now the king, a warden commander was needed here. I rose to the occasion. I left because I could no longer take seeing my love in the arms of a man. When she broke my heart, her reason was because of her Nobility. To have a female lover, especially a lowly commoner and Grey Warden as myself, was not an acceptable thing. Orlais held no love or ties to bind me there, not anymore. So, when the opportunity presented itself, here I was in dog country. As the other Orlesians would say.

The more I traveled on my way to Vigil's keep, the more the place grew on me. It held such rustic charm and far as I have witnessed, the stupid game was not here. The Nobles here for the most part were upfront and didn't use all these carefully veiled words. The fact that the game was not abundantly here won some major brownie points in my book.

I didn't care for my travel companion, nor her for me. She was so hung up on becoming a Grey Warden, I didn't think she understood, what a curse it is. Shorter life span, seemingly never ending hunger and my absolute favorite the nightmares. Let us not forget, how even the joining can cause immediate death. I hated being sworn to secrecy. I think if people truly knew all that was involved with becoming a Grey Warden and the side effects of drinking darkspawn blood, they wouldn't be so eager to join. Then again that was probably why it was kept secret.

And if I had hoped for a quiet transition to Ferelden's Warden Commander, I was sadly mistaken. The keep was being attacked by Darkspawn. I may not have liked my companion, but there was no denying she was a fine warrior. A little too enthusiastic, but very good. By the end of the battle and the surprise of a talking darkspawn, I had managed to gain an apostate mage and I'm certain, drunk dwarf as companions. I met the king and conscripted the mage. Both mage and dwarf made it through the joining. My previous companion Mhairi did not. Anders was the typical pretty, but tortured boy and Oghren, well he was Oghren. There was no way to describe him and thus, began my hunt for this darkspawn known only as "The Architect."

The leads we found led us to the Wending Woods, roots grabbed me and held me still, once I broke free it was the Elven mage that held me still. Her blonde hair and tanned skin mesmerizing to me, I was knocked to the side and time returned to the fight I had not realized we were in. "Drool later Warden Commander, fight now!" Oghren yells. Completely snapping me back. Upon investigation, we learned the disturbing truth that the Darkspawn planned this and baited a trap. After the elven mage, Velanna saw the truth she came with us. Deciding to join the ranks of Wardens if it would help her find Seranni. When she went through the joining, I had feared she would not survive it. But the vines in my heart released their grasp when she did.

It was not easy getting Velanna to open and up and trust me, but I managed. When we found her sister, she was corrupted by the blight sickness, but she seemed happy standing with her Architect. Reluctantly the elven keeper warden, let her go. Her heart breaking with every step her sister took away from her. Once we had returned to Vigil's Keep and she was relatively alone, she fell to her knees. She was trying so hard not to weep, I did the only thing I could and took her to my private room. The dam of her tears broke. My soul cried for her, ached for her, begged me to comfort her. So, I did. I sat down Indian style and set her on my lap.

Her tears were hot on the naked skin of my neck, her sobs wracking both of our bodies. I held her like this until she was exhausted from weeping. Gently I set her on my bed, grabbing blanket for her. with a gentle kiss on her cheek, I let her sleep. When I saw her the next day her usual stoic expression was on her face. I nodded at her, but said nothing about her moment of weakness. If she wished to talk, she knew where I could be found in the keep.

It was three weeks before she approached me and asked to speak to me privately in my room. I nodded and excused myself. I followed her in and closed the door and faced her, only to be surprised when she pushed me back against the door and kissed me hard and passionately. I heard the lock click and soon found myself looking up into her deep blue eyes blond hair framing her face. My hand reached for her cheek and pressed tenderly. Pulling her down for a kiss, hands wandered, clothes were stripped. Before long we were screaming each other's names as the world shattered around us.

"I love you Jana, a part of me has loved you since we met. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." She says. I roll over on top of her and cup her cheek. "Better late than never Velanna. I love you too. I didn't think I could ever love again. You proved me wrong. Thank you." I said. We made love again and spent the night in each other's arms. It physically hurt for me to leave her behind, when I headed to Amaranthine, to face "The Architect's" horde. When I had heard "The Mother's" horde attacked Vigil's keep, my chest clenched with fear. As soon as the city was clear we rushed to the Keep. I was relieved to see they held the line.

Once clear of Darkspawn again, I ran desperately looking for the woman I loved. I found her sitting against a wall a nasty gash in her side. "ANDERS!" I bellowed he rushed to her and began to heal her. That was the longest 10 minutes of my life, waiting to see if we had made it in time. "She will be fine Jana." He says. I nod at him and have him follow me to my room, tucking in Velanna, I kiss her cheek and lips. "I owe you my life, name it and I will do all I can to give it to you." I said. "I saved her life. Not yours, you owe me nothing." He says. "Saving her life is the same as saving mine. Name your price." I said. "Freedom. I know the taint will never go away, but I want to live my own life." He says.

"It will be done, as soon as the Architect and the Mother are gone, I will give you maps to the deep roads. I will not follow you, but I cannot stop the Templars once you leave here." I said. "I accept." He says smiling and shaking my hand. Scouts had found how the darkspawn came up to the surface. I went to Velanna. "My love, I have to leave. I need to finish this." I said stroking her cheek. Her hand squeezes mine. "No Emma lath, we need to finish it." She says. "Are you sure, you were hurt and I had never been so terrified in my life. I could not stand to lose you." I said. "Ma vhenan, it is the same for me. My path is your path." She says. Now with both Architect and Mother dead, we can relax and rebuild. I can spend endless nights making love to my elven mage warden. I had noticed, in her arms the nightmares, were never as bad, as before.


	3. The Elf

I had disappeared back into the Wilds while Alistair and Sam had returned to Ostagar. I had not been able to get Elgara out of my mind. When we would part before, I did miss her, that was why I never stayed away for long. But Mother had to volunteer me to go with the Wardens. I had wanted to see her before I left, tell her I loved her. I wanted to tell her I would be home as soon as possible. The hut had always been my house, but Elgara made it my home.

I regretted not being able to say good bye, but I did not, could not regret keeping Elgara's presence a secret. I wanted Mother and her poisonous influence far away from her. So, when Mother volunteered me I left with hardly needing to pack. I'm sure once we left Mother's hut they would let me go to my home, but of course they would have been with me. I wanted these men nowhere near my Elgara either. Was it wrong for me to wish her all to myself?

When I reached my home, it looked and felt very much like a hut instead. The windows were boarded up, and the door was locked. It felt empty and cold, I knew my Elgara was no longer here. But perhaps she had left a note. I use my key and enter. The emptiness pervades every corner, she had been gone some time. Putting fire in my hand I look around. The place was dusty and for once I could smell the mustiness. Elgara was truly gone, no note, nothing to even hint she once lived here.

"Your pet is gone. I took care of her." Mother's voice assaulted my ears. "What do you mean? What did you do Mother? Did you kill her?" I ask. She laughs. "Nothing as severe as that, I assure you. I sent her away." She says. "She would not leave without so much as a note. What did you do?" I ask.

"I told her the truth, she was a plaything. You could never love her, settle down with her. You were not capable of it." She says. "Did it not occur to you, that I had already loved her, and really wanted to settle down with her. Hmm. Mother, did that never occur to you?" I ask. She laughs. "I knew you did and still do." She admits.

"Then why?" I ask. "Oh Morrigan, we are in a blight. One elven woman, no matter how good at fighting can survive." She says. "And so, what, you told her those lies to try and get her to leave out of the goodness of your black and shriveled heart. If you knew about her, why not let her stay with you until the Blight was over. Why make her leave?" I ask holding back tears.

"I did not wish to. Elgara is capable of so much more than being your house wife. I sent her away, because you two were holding each other back. I have told you time and time again. Love is a weakness." She says. My rage surpasses my previous sadness.

"And who are you to decide that? Coming home to Elgara, it was what made me want to fight and help the Wardens. And you took that from me. You take everything I love from me. You are nothing but a bitter old hag. And know this Mother, I will find a way to end you. Then, I will search for my Elgara. And when I find her, I will tell her I love her and I will marry her." I say. She chuckles. "And what makes you think she will love you still and want that too?" she asks. This makes me pause.

"Did that not occur to you Morrigan? Did it not occur to you, that she would be happier without you?" she says. "I will still end you Mother. If she is happily with another, I will leave her be. But you Mother, I will not. Nor will I ever return to you. As of now, I am no longer your daughter or pawn. You are no longer my mother." With those words, I turned on my heels and left her.

I checked when Sam came back, the corpse of a dragon, that I knew was Mother. Sam didn't ask for anything in return. Not even to stay and help them anymore, but I told him I would. I owed him, whether he said I did or not didn't make it any less true. Reading Mother's real grimoire showed me a ritual that I could do to save both him and our soon to be buffoon of a king. I gathered the ingredients in secret, the night before we were to leave and face the arch demon, I approached him.

I told him of what I had learned. "If we perform this ritual, it will save your lives." I said. "Sure, all I have to do is create an old god baby with you. Morrigan, you know I prefer men. How will this even work?" He asks. "You do not have to like woman, to make a baby. Even though, I told you about Elgara. Having a child with you may very well, stop any sort of relationship between her and I from forming. But it will save your lives. But if you won't do it, at least convince the buffoon to." I said. "Or I could not agree to this ritual at all. Why is it so important to you?" he asks. I sigh.

"I consider us friends, and I love you as a friend. I cannot watch the only other person, I truly care about die. Not if I can save him." I said tears welling. He wraps his arms around me. "Very well. What do I need to do?" he asks. "Just lie back, I will do all the work, and take this. I don't want you going soft on me once we get you ready." I said.

Neither of us took pleasure in it. It was more of a duty. We did both reach climax, but it was more of a physical reaction then emotional. "Would you like to stay the night Morrigan? We don't have to cuddle or touch, anything like that at all. We could just talk. About the ones, we love." He says. I shrug. I was comfortable and warm.

"I do not get why you just don't tell the buffoon you love him." I said. "What would be the point? He doesn't feel the same way, and even if he did. He's going to be King and marry Anora. It would never work." He says. "Kings have other lovers, as do queens. Your trysts must be behind closed doors, but is that not better than nothing?" I ask. He sighs. "Not for me. I'm tired of hiding who I am. I want love Morrigan, like you have for Elgara." He says. I sigh.

"I'm honestly not sure if she loves me as I do her. We had never said it. I was going to tell her the day you and Alistair came. But as you can see, here I am, and she is not." I said. "I will admit something, I was planning on following you, but if you promise me you will search for Elgara and keep discreetly in contact with me, I won't follow you. I want to help you find her, and I know you don't want me to be in our child's life much. I just want to know of their well-being." He says.

I was angry at first, this was not our agreement, but Thedas was a big place, I could not search for Elgara, carry, birth and raise our child, all the while eluding Templars and what not, not on my own. "This was not the agreement, but I will admit, I could use the help." I said a small smile. "Good. We should rest soon. But I want to more know more about Elgara." We talked another couple of hours about her before we succumbed to sleep. The arch demon awaited us.

It did not take long to find clues to where Elgara had been, where she was now was harder. What I had found out is that she had ended up at many of the same places as we did. Usually just after we left or before we got there. The first clue I had found was in Orzammar, a golden mirror Sam had given me.

While we talked that night, he told me he had asked the merchant where he had gotten it. He wanted to know in case he wanted to purchase one for his younger sister. The dwarf had told him an elf sold it to him. The elf matched my description of Elgara. So, I went back to Orzammar and spoke to the merchant.

The merchant led me to The Circle tower, and I refused to go in that place again. Sam was kind enough to go in my stead. A message came to me a day later. "Irving says she passed through shortly after we left, the first time. She had moved on to the Dalish Clan, in Brecillian Forest." Here is where things got frustrating.

When I asked about Elgara, they assumed I was talking about the sun. I explained that the Elgara I was searching for was a Dalish Elf, and described her. "Ah that Elgara, she was learning alchemy from the Keeper. Where she went, I know not." The elf said. I trudged over to the newly appointed keeper. "Ah, yes Elgara, her name fits her. She is bright and warm like the sun. I taught her everything I could. She went to an alchemist I had heard about in Redcliffe Village." She tells me.

I was getting more and more tired of late, due no doubt to the child growing in me. I found the Alchemist, described Elgara again. "Yes, I remember her. She came her a day after the hero and you all left to return to Denerim. She was most helpful, we barely needed mages for most of the injured. I was quite impressed. I taught her some other potions, I suggested she go to Denerim and apply for The University in Orlais. She left about a month ago, you are getting close to the end. You probably should take it easy and not wander so much." She said. I shook my head. "No, I must find her, make amends before the baby is born." I said. "As you will. But at least let me check you over, I'm also a midwife." She says. "If you must." I said.

Again, I was in Denerim, only Sam knowing of my presence, he checked on us. He felt the baby kick. "That was amazing!" he says excitedly. "You would not think so if it was your kidney that was just kicked." I said. He smiled. "Probably not. Anyways why I sent for you." He handed me a slip of paper. It was an application for patronage to enter the University. It had been approved, by none other than Queen Anora, with a letter of recommendation and up most praise.

"I had just missed her. I had gone to Amaranth. She came here and found a way for Anora to conceive. Alistair is going to be a father." He says and he sounds happy about it. I look at him confused. "I am happy for him. I should tell you, you were the first woman I had ever been with, and in all honesty, I didn't mind it as much as I thought. It has also made it possible for me to be both Anora's and Alistair's lover. And before you ask, yes, the child is Alistair's. I take a potion beforehand, so her getting pregnant by me is not an issue." He says.

"But what about love, and not hiding behind doors?" I asked. "I'm still looking for it, but it isn't as though I have a long-life span. Why deny myself any little bit of happiness I can find. I arranged for a ship to take you to Val Royeaux, where the University is. I ask that you alow me to come with you. You are close to term, and I have never been there." He says. "I would welcome the company. And quite frankly all this extra weight is exhausting." I said. He smiles and takes my pack and after leaving sends a bird back to tell Alistair and Anora telling them where he was going.

I felt my heart breaking when I spotted her. She was even more beautiful than before. Her brownish blonde hair had grown. It was up in a half hazard bun, but I imagine it was due to her current activity that had her bun looking so disheveled. Her current activity being her pressed to the wall as her new lover pressed her fingers repeatedly and roughly in her sex. Her lover's mouth clamped on her shoulder. I remembered those sounds to my core.

"Ada, we have to hurry, class starts soon." She begs her lover. "I am trying Elgara, you are just taking too long. It would help if you would tell me how to get you off." Ada says and then it is Ada pressed to the wall. "I told you, I have only ever done this once before. I don't know how." Ada begins gasping. "I find…that ah…hard to believe. You are too good at this…" Sam pulls me away but not before I hear her lover orgasm loudly. Sam holds me that night. She had found another.

He travels with me until I find an Eluvian that works for me and I have our son. "I'm sorry Morrigan, I have to go. A Warden Commander's duties never end." He says. "I know, it is alright. I'll send you letters." I said. "Thanks." He kisses the top of my head. "Hey Kieran. I'm sorry little man daddy must go. Be good for your mother." He coos at Sam, and Sam leaves again.

We see him a handful of times in the next two years. At year two, I get a letter from Sam. "Morrigan, I want to be there for my son. I had heard rumors of a cure for the taint. I'm going to search for. Don't let him forget about me please." Of course, I wouldn't. Sam and I may not be married or even be lovers, my heart still stubbornly clinging to Elgara, but he was my best friend. I would never let Kieran forget his father.


	4. The Circle Mage

The Circle Mage

Finally, I had been deemed ready to be on my own. It isn't that I did not like my Templar overseer, Cullen was great. We had been through some bad stuff at The Ferelden Circle Tower. Uldred still haunted our dreams. Kirkwall, was a new start. And after a few weeks of probation, we were both finally accepted in the Gallows. Only a week after that, Meredith allowed me to work without an overseer. I was thrilled and excited. I felt like an adult now, a woman.

Everything was great, Meredith respected me. Orsino even respected and appreciated how I would interact with the mages. I was fair and firm, mages, never gave me problems when I had asked that they do something. I never told or ordered them, preferring to be diplomatic. Though, this also caused many mages to desire me, some even claimed to love me, just because I treated them like a person.

I was polite when I declined their offers. It was forbidden, for a Templar and a Mage to be in love. That did not stop relationships though. They were going to happen if they were. I felt no need to report them either. But I did make sure to investigate them and make sure both parties were willing. If not, I reported them. I would tell both Meredith and Orsino.

Sadly, this caused me some issues to those I reported. And it wasn't just Templars taking advantage of Mages, it was the other way around too. Mages did take advantage of Templars whom had developed feelings for that mage. I had vowed to never let myself fall for a mage, nor trust that a mage would be true in their intents. Then she came in, and like a fool I was besotted with her instantly. Bethany Hawke. The most beautiful woman in all Thedas. She came in and my world turned on its end.

I had accepted that I loved her, but I would not dare think her affection was real for me. I refused to pursuit her. But unfortunately, or fortunately for me she was not trying to pursuit me either. It remained that way for some time, until I was assigned to escort her to Duke Prosper De Montfort's Chateau. "Ah, one of the Lady Hawkes. I welcome you to my chateau. I am saddened that your sister did not join us." He kissed her hand and I audibly snarled and growled at him. "I do not think your Templar escort likes me to touch you. Are all Templar's this protective, or was it more for my safety?" He asks me.

"I believe it is both, good Duke Prosper. I recently went through a traumatic experience, well almost anyways. Another Templar, tried to force himself on me. Knight Templar Surana here stopped it, but the damage had been done. I get night terrors now, he had beaten me beforehand. I tend to overreact when men touch me. More than a few Templars hands have been either burned or shocked, when they touched me. The touch need not be sexual, any touch by a stranger or someone I do not trust triggers me." Bethany saves me with that lie. Not that something like that hadn't happened, just not to her. The mage it happened to, even though I had stopped it that time, it had happened one too many times. She was the first to give in to using blood magic in the Gallows.

"Ah, then I thank you. But I must excuse myself, I have other guests to greet." He inclines his head at us. As soon as he was out of ear shot, her eyes landed on me and I blushed. "I knew it! You love me Jada. Why not say anything? Did you not think I would love you?" she asks. I shake my head, I got the signals loud and clear. I had known she had at least admired me. "What would have been the point Enchantress Hawke. You are a Mage and I am a Templar. It is forbidden." I said.

My back was facing her. "I am aware of that idiotic rule. I still would have liked to know if my feelings were returned." She says standing in front of me. "Why?" I ask. And reiterated. "Nothing could come from it. Why speak feelings, when nothing can be done." I said. She looks around and cups my cheek standing on her toes she kisses my chin. "It would help us accept that, despite our feelings we have no future together, and maybe it would make it easier to move on." She said. I press her hand firmer against my cheek.

"Bethany, I love you to the very depths of my soul. There is no moving on from that." I said tears welling and I must walk away from her. I do not go far, duty dictates that I do not. I watch her sister approach her, pirate captain and Dalish elf by her side and another elf, I have seen very little of. Tallis was her name.

The Pirate was Isabela and the elf which I knew was an apostate was Merrill. I move next to her when I see the Duke approach them, well, her again. I stand near Bethany my body slightly in front of her. "I will not touch her again Templar, stand down." He says reluctantly I relax slightly. He is speaking to Marina Hawke. I feel Bethany brush my arm with her hand and I relax further.

I miss the contact immediately after she pulls her hand back. Marina turns to us. "So, Templar. Why so protective of my baby sister?" She asks. "I am a Knight Templar, and it is my duty to protect her and others from harm. I take my duties seriously, My Lady." I replied. "Right. Well, do you have to shadow her or can you leave her in my hands. She is my sister, I will keep her safe." She says.

"It is my duty to stay with her." I said. "I won't run. I give you my word. Jada please." She pleads. "Oh, so this is her. The one you wrote me about. She is yummy looking. It makes me wonder what is beneath the heavy plate armor." Isabela says. "More armor." I reply slightly pleased she had written of her attraction to me.

I sigh. "Very well Enchantress Hawke. I will remain here, send up a fireball if you need me. My eyes will be on the sky. "Marina Hawke, I put her in your hands." I said. "Thank you, Jada." Bethany says. "Don't make me regret this. Come back to me Bethany, safe and whole." I didn't realize how full of love my words for her were until she passed out of my sight. As promised my eyes were to the sky.

Ten minutes' pass and I see her fireball and I race towards it my sword drawn. I skid to a halt when she is standing perfectly still, with not an enemy around her. Her sister and the pirate smirking. "Enchantress Hawke, false signals are not acceptable. You were not to signal unless you needed me. But I see no enemies around you." I lectured her. "You said if I needed you, not the specifics of how I needed you." She says. I sigh shaking my head. "What do you need of me, Enchantress Hawke?" I asked. "Just you, and your presence." She said smiling beautifully and stealing my breath.

"Now, I am especially glad Bethany had insisted on your company. I have fought many horrors over the past few years, but that by far was the hardest one." Marina says. "Sky Horrors, I had only ever read of them. The books made them sound easy to dispatch. I think they need to be rewritten." I said watching Bethany heal Tallis and Isabela. Merrill was resting and drinking a Lyrium potion. Marina got closer to me, noticing my eyes hardly left Bethany. "Do you lust after my sister, or do you love her?" She asks. I pause deciding whether to tell her or not. I go with honesty. "Both." I said walking away to check Bethany and give her a more potent Lyrium potion, the ones reserved for Templars.

Bethany is walking next to me, her perfume long since faded, but her natural scent is dizzyingly good. I must truly love her if even the scent of her sweat entices me. "Bethany, dear sister, may I speak with you, privately, over here." Marina says standing beneath a canopy of trees. I nod. And I try not to watch her walk away, but the way her hips sway hypnotizes me. Isabela snaps me out of it.

"I know that look, your hunger for sweetness shines brightly in your eyes." She says. "She wants sweets? Don't we have some cookies in our packs?" Merrill innocently asks. "Oh kitten, I love you so much." Isabela says. "I love you too Bella. Wait, did I miss something dirty again. How do I always miss it?" She pouts. "Kitten, do you remember my nickname for Bethany?" she asks. "Sweetness? Oh, now I get it." She giggles.

"Why do you not give in to her. You both obviously love each other?" Isabela asks. "It matters not, it is forbidden. Mages and Templars are forbidden to be together." I said. "So is polygamy. But that doesn't stop Hawke, Merrill and I." She says nonchalantly. "Not all of us are so free to break rules." I said. "I will admit you are sexy, but you are so boring. I think sweetness, should get sweet on someone else." She says. The very idea makes me scowl. "Oh, not as boring then. But you said it yourself, it is forbidden. If you are not going to be with her, you should not stop others from doing so." She says sauntering away. I sigh in frustration. I wish I had never been assigned to escort Bethany.

Every minute away from the circle and the million duties I had to attend to, and spending so much time with her away and relatively alone. I could feel myself fall deeper into the rabbit hole of loving her. Ever since I set on the path of Templar, I had never once considered leaving the order. But since meeting Bethany, I seem to consider leaving on an hourly basis.

"I need a distraction, we have to get in there. Marina and Tallis were put in the dungeons." Bethany says to me. "I can do that, but I'm sure they'll notice all three of you going in." I said to her. She shakes her head. "Just Isabela and Merrill are going in. We set up a meeting point." She says. I nod. I did not have a good idea, I had a bad one. "Just go with it Bethany, it's all I can come up with." I tell her. "Go with wha… umph" were the words she uttered as I fused our lips together. And to her credit she tensed but quickly recovered. Wiping her mouth. "How dare you! Especially with what I have been through! I trusted you!" she yells.

"Oh, come on, you were practically humping my leg when we were in the hunting grounds!" I shout back. She goes to slap my face and I grab her hand. "Let go!" we have certainly drawn a crowd. "Don't pretend this hasn't been what you have been wanting since joining the circle! Admit it you want me to fuck you!" I screamed. "Not like this, not like the other Templars! But I see you are no better than the others! You disgust me!" she spits in my face. And I pulled her into me, feigned losing my balance and made us fall into the fountain.

We shake our heads as if we were clearing some sort of spell. "Enchantress Hawke, what is the meaning of this?" I asked her feigning confusion. "You tell me Knight Templar Surana, I didn't do this." She says. We look around as if we just realized we had an audience. I stood and stepped out of the fountain pulling her out to. "Duke Prosper De Montfort! I demand an explanation!" I look around. He is nowhere to be seen. A red head steps forward. "My apologies, I do believe the wine was spiked." She says. "Sister Leliana, why are you here?" Bethany asks her. "Bethany? Bethany! I am so pleased I did not think you survived Lothering. Come, come let is catch up." She pulls us to a secluded area.

"I apologize again, I had overheard your conversations. And without permission interfered. Even, a plotted spectacle such as that could cause you to be banished from the Templar Order and caused you to be made tranquil. What were you thinking?" she asks me. "I don't know, I am not good at subterfuge. I'm more of the direct person." We heard another commotion, which seemed to reinforce the spiked wine statement.

After a couple of hours, we were at the meeting point and waiting for the others. "Jada?" She asks. "Hmm?" I ask back. "Will you kiss me again?" she asks. I look at her. "Is that a no?" She asks. "I want to Bethany, it's all I can think of since our display. But we both know we can't. Not again. We can never do that again." I tell her. "I know it is forbidden at the Circle, but we aren't at the circle right now. We are in fact completely alone, who would know but us." She says. "Just because we are alone and not at the Circle doesn't mean we can do as we please." I said. She sighs frustrated and the silence is palpable.

I make the mistake of looking at her. She is biting her lip, and it's sexy. It tugs at my heart strings. "Maker forgive me." I pull her to me and fuse our lips together again. The same passion and desire as before rears its head. We become lost in our kiss. The next thing I know is I am falling to the ground and she is landing on top of me. My armor is coming off, her robes, sword and staff to our sides. Her lips are tender and soft. I wonder if the rest of her skin was so soft. I become lost in a haze of love and lust her body arches into me, as my fingers bring her to complete pleasure and at the same time I tumble over my own cliff of pleasure from her fingers.

With guilt, heavy in my heart, I redress. I am silent, she is silent. I pick up my Templar armor and toss it to the side. I am left in just my hardened leather armor. "I have betrayed every vow to the Maker, Chantry and Templar Order I have made. I am no longer worthy of that armor." I said. "Jada." She reaches for me. I gently push her hand away. "Don't Bethany. Please just don't. I love you, I do. But I need time. I need to figure out what to do with my life now." I said. Tears begin to fall. When we heard a lot of noise from behind us, I stopped the tears and put on my face of indifference. "Wow, you really do wear armor under your armor." Isabela says.

I remain silent. And let Marina Hawke go ahead falling all the way back to the rear. "So, something happened." Tallis says. "I do not wish to speak of it to you Qunari agent." I said coldly. "How did you know?" She asked. "I have met many spies in my lifetime, and only a few from the Qunari. I remember them well. It took me time, but I remembered you. From a couple of years ago." I said. "You knew this whole time? Why not tell them? She asks. "To repay a debt. You saved my life once. Now we are even." I reply.

"What!" I heard Marina shout and felt eyes on me. I knew there were the elder Hawke sibling's. Sure, enough when I looked up Marina was glaring daggers at me. "You told her. Bethany. Why?" I ask. "She is my sister. I could never lie to her. She asked me what was wrong and I told her." She replies. "You three go on ahead. I need to speak to the Templar here." Marina says, her gaze not wavering, but mine falls to the ground and to my right. I see Isabela's boots, Merrill's bare feet, and Tallis's boots pass.

"Bethany tells me she took advantage of you. But my sister tends to lie convincingly when she must. I usually can tell, but this time I can't. Did she take advantage of you?" she asks seriously. I shake my head. "As a Circle Mage, especially in Kirkwall, she has no rights. Nor can she technically give consent. She asked me to kiss her again. I did, and I should have stopped it. But I didn't. On those merits alone, I am no better than the rapist Templars in the Gallows." I said.

I expected a hit or stab that never came. "Do you love her?" she asks. "I told you already that I did." I said. "She says she loved you too. She could have asked you to stop, and you would have?" I nod. "Did she ever tell you to stop, or say no?" I shake my head. "Then, fuck the Templar Order's rules. Mages are people, they have rights and can give consent. You didn't rape her. You made love to her and her to you." She says. I sigh frustrated.

"You and the Pirate don't seem to understand. I grew up in a Templar centric home. My Father was a Templar, as his father before him. I grew up with the Templar's true duty in my ears. 'Protect the Mages, first and foremost from yourself, protect them from others, and from themselves. Love or not, I let my love and passion for Bethany get the better of me." Then she did punch me. "Stop! Just stop. I get duty. Bethany loves you. She gave you something precious and that she held on to her whole life. Since we were children, she had vowed that she would not give up her virginity to just anyone. She would only give it to the one, she loved deep in her soul. And you are treating it like shit. And making it all about you." She says.

I punch her back. "I never asked her to. I never thought I would fall so hard for someone, to the point of wanting to leave the order. But I can't. Yeah it may be a family thing, but you know the Gallows is a shit place. Do you have any idea how many rapes, beatings, and other abusive things, I have had to stop? How many I couldn't stop? How many times I had nearly killed another of my order for even speaking of Bethany or other mages in an inappropriate manner?" I ask.

"The ones I had beaten the worse, were the ones who even so much as looked at Bethany like that. I was on probation, if I so much had put even the tip of a toe out of line. I would be excommunicated and Bethany would be in danger. She won't leave or run, the children mean the world to her. And now, because of my own wants and needs she is at risk." I said.

She punches me again. "And you still aren't getting it. Only we know about it. None of us have any intentions of saying anything. Nothing has to change when you two get back to the Gallows." She says I punch her again. "They will, I'll end up telling them. Templars on probation are submitted to truth serums, or the Seekers. No secrets can be kept while on probation. It is not out of duty I am upset, it is out of love. No matter whom started what. When they find out, Bethany, will be made Tranquil." I said. My tears falling. Instead if hitting me again she embraces me tightly. "There must be a way around the serum and seeker." She says.

"There is." Tallis says. "Damn, elven hearing." I grumble. Bethany comes up to me and her arms replace Marina's. "How?" she asks. "I have this herb, given to me when I became Ben-Hassrath. It renders truth serums useless, as far as the Seekers go they use the Lyrium in your blood against you. You have two options, the harder one that takes more time is to stop using Lyrium. That would largely depend on when they question you. Option two, this numbing herb." She says. "And how much will either cost me?" I ask. "I will give you both, for this amulet you had." She says holding it out to me. "That hardly seems fair, you must want more." Isabela says. I nod. "Take it then." I said not letting her answer.

She smiles and hands me the herbs, and gives me instructions on how much and when to take it. "I don't get it; those herbs are easily three times the worth of that amulet." Isabela says. "Leave it Isabela. It's done." I said. I caught up to the Hawke sisters. "Bela did have a point. What makes the amulet so special?" Marina asks. "It's not the amulet itself, it's the magic in it. It has both the magic of a first enchanter and a Dalish Keeper in it. As long as you keep it on your person, the holder of the amulet is invulnerable to all magic spells, and poisons, and it continually rejuvenates the holder. It was a gift to my grandfather by a first enchanter and his Dalish Keeper wife. For saving their child and not sending them to the circle." I said. "Now, I think you have paid too much." Marina says. "Nothing is too much for Bethany's life." I said.

As it turned out the herbs weren't even needed. Cullen was in charge and he took me at my word. "Do you regret giving that to Tallis now?' Bethany asks as she is taking a rest from her class, that I was overseeing. "No. I will never regret that." I said. "And what we did?" she asks. "Never. But I keep wanting to make love to you properly now." I said. She smiles. "I just want us to make love again in general. I don't care where." She sighs. "I know we can't." she says sadly but with acceptance. "Do you regret joining the Circle now?" I ask.

"Sometimes, but if I hadn't, we probably would have never met. And I wouldn't be blessed to teach the children. Do you regret becoming a Templar?" She asks. "No and yes. No because I got to meet you and can help Mages as I was raised to. Yes, because I can't be with you, I can never hold you at night, wake up with you, show you how much I love you. I can't come home to you, as my father would my mother." I said. "But you do." She says. "No Bethany, this is a place where they imprison mages. Home is a cabin with a fire place and not dozens of others." I said.

Weeks had passed since that conversation. My new armor had finally arrived. It was different. "Cullen?" I ask him. "I have decided that I wanted to give you a promotion for helping stop that uprising a week ago, and for your continued efforts in removing the corrupted Templars. Not to mention, helping me deal with the night terrors." He said. "Thank you. But as far the night terrors go, the tonic I gave you is just a stop gap. Eventually, Cullen, you must work through it." I said.

"I know, I'm just not ready yet." He said. Guilt gnawed at me. "Cullen, I don't deserve this promotion." I said. "Oh? Why?" he asks. "I broke my vows, when I escorted Enchantress Hawke to Duke Montfort's." I said. "Are you referring to the spiked wine incident?" he asks. I nodded. "The wine was spiked. I do not hold you responsible." He says. I look away. "There's more?" he asks. I nod. "Come with me." He says and I follow him to his office.

"Tell me everything." He says. "The wine incident was not because of the wine. I was helping Marina Hawke break into the Chateau. The kiss and subsequent argument was a distraction. A woman named Sister Leliana, made up the wine excuse, to prevent excommunication for me and tranquility for the Enchantress. I did not ask why, I just did it. I helped her, because…I may have kind of, sort of accidently developed feelings for Enchantress Hawke." I said.

"That is not unheard of developing feelings for your charge. I have done it. But I never gave in to those desires." He says. I sigh. "I did. We got intimate later." I said. "I see, and now?" he asks. "No. We haven't done anything since then. Nor has either of us tried to." I said. He sighs. "Jada, we all fall at some point. But I have not seen anything suggesting favoritism or even an attraction or past tryst. You fell, once, right?" he asks. "Yes, only once." I said.

"That one infraction, is not enough to sway my belief that you have earned this promotion. But you still need to be punished. You may still oversee her classes, but you are no longer allowed to be her escort. You are also to ensure you two are never completely alone. Someone must be with you always if you are alone with her. This excludes any friends or family that may not prevent it. I will keep this out of your records, but your violent behavior towards some Templars will be put in it instead. Are we clear in all this?" he asks. "Yes sir." I reply.

I told Bethany about my punishment. "It's understandable. I'm happy that you don't have to leave though." She says. "And I am happy you won't be made tranquil." Cullen was nearby, I asked him to come when I told Bethany. He nodded at us. "Alright. Enchantress Hawke, it's time for visitation. Your mother just got here." He informs her and I step aside. I hear a psst, and look to see a blonde mail mage in the bush. I approach him. "You are Anders, correct?" I asked. He nods and ushers me over.

I look around and see we are alone. "You are Knight Lieutenant Jada Surana, cousin to the Hero of Ferelden Anya Surana?" he asks. "Aye, but that is not a well-known fact, I would prefer to keep it that way." I said. "I will not say a word. I know you don't keep it a secret in shame. You keep it to protect her and other mages. Recently, I had gotten a message from her and she said that you may be sympathetic to my cause. I seek support in the freedom of mages." He said. "What makes you think that?" I ask.

"I hear things, from friends. Mage friends, that have escaped. You and very few others have treated us like people. Your cousin was a Circle Mage, and you are in love with a mage. I do not know which one, mind you. But if I remember correctly love between Mage and Templar is forbidden. If you help me free all Mages from the tyranny of the Circle. You can be with the one you love and not have to worry." He says.

"You have misread me sir. I believe the Circles are necessary, the abuses are not. Not every mage wants to be completely free, some even like being in the Circle. Granted, not at this circle. I do want mages to have some freedom, at least to be able to come and go as they please. I want them to be able to visit their families and friends freely, and choose to come back. But I do not think Circles need to be abolished." I said.

"And if I were to free them completely, would you hunt them and me down?" he asks. "Not unless I am ordered to. I am not going to even report the breach in the Gallows you used. But I will not help you start a full-on war." I said. "Fair enough. You keep my secret and I will keep yours. Also, Anya sent you a letter. I didn't read it." He says handing it to me and heading back to the not so secret path, at least to the mages.

"Templars and Mages to arms, the Qunari are attacking the city. Fight to protect Kirkwall!" Cullen shouts. "Knight Lieutenant Surana." Meredith says. "Yes, Knight Commander." I said fist to my chest. "Take three Templars and go with Orsino and a few of the Enchanters." She orders. "At once Knight Commander." I take an archer, a heavy shield warrior and sword and shield warrior. They complement my two -handed style.

I hide the fact that my heart races when I see Orsino, a couple of other mages, and Bethany come to our sides. Cullen gives me a warning look. I nod in acknowledgement, we had no intentions of running. A couple of more squads are made up also led by a Knight Lieutenant. "Cullen, you and the rest of our Order remain here and protect the Gallows." She finishes her orders. Once out of the Gallows "Knight Lieutenant make for the Viscount's Keep, we will converge there." She says.

We separate from the Knight Commander and head to the Keep as her party works to clear some of Low town. "Is it me or do the Qunari get harder the closer we get to Viscount's Keep?" one of my squad asked. "I agree. Be on extra guard. I heard the Qunari Mages are fiercer and more powerful than First Enchanters and even some Grand Enchanters." A mage says. As if heralded by his words we are faced with three of them.

I lose my whole squad and only Orsino and Bethany are left standing. I shield them from the last Saarebas's attack. But unfortunately, it puts me out of commission. Bethany falls near me and I drag my broken body to her and cover it. I hear the battle around us but cannot see it, I had been blinded by an attack from a hidden Saarebas. I can barely feel her heart beating beneath my neck. Her breathing was weak. "Stay with me Bethany. Please my love fight, stay with me." I whisper to her.

I feel my body be rolled over. "Bethany… help her first." I plead. I feel the healing magic around me and my eyes begin to see again and I see it is Bethany healing me. Orsino, Meredith and Marina talking a short distance away. "I heard you. I was so close to just giving up. Then I heard your voice, felt your tears and love and found the will to live." My hand clasps hers but to the others it just appears to be her helping me up. My hand sets on her shoulder appearing as though I am trying to regain balance.

"Knight Lieutenant Surana, are you well enough to continue on?" Meredith asks. "Yes, Knight Commander." I reply as Bethany feigns helping me walk to her. I release Bethany and make a show of having my balance back and nod. "Good, it seems we will be in need to hold the doors after Orsino's distraction. Go with Hawke and her party. It would seem Hawke has decided, that her sister is to go with her. As such, I want you to go with them. I expect you and Enchantress Hawke back at the Gallows when we are done here." She says. "Yes, ma'am." I reply.

"How did you manage to get Bethany to be able to go with you?" I asked Marina. "I told her I would probably need a healing mage. Anders is seeing to the injured civilians. As a benefit, I get a Templar too. I figured she wouldn't want one of her prisoners to go unattended. I saw what you did. Thanks for saving and protecting my sister. I know you did it because you love her, but thanks all the same. I do not think Mother could handle losing another of her babies." She says. "You know Mother would be just as upset if she lost you sister." Bethany says.

We fought to the throne room, but unfortunately, we were too late for the Viscount. The Arishok beheaded him. He began to move towards Marina, I pushed Bethany slightly behind me. They exchanged words, and a banging on the door grabbed our attention. I moved Bethany further out of whatever threat may be coming next.

The doors burst open and Isabela came striding in. "Sorry, it took so long, because of all the fighting. Here's your relic. You can leave now." She says. "You came back. I am surprised." Marina says. "Oh Bela, I'm so happy you came back." Merrill says. "Hello Kitten." She says running a hand down Merrill's arm, causing the elf to blush. "You came back, I thought you'd be halfway way to Ostwick by now." Marina says.

"This is your damned influence you know and your Mother's words. 'I won't be around forever Bela, look out for my daughters. Don't leave Marina.' I had almost made it out, but oh no I had to turn around." She says. "You love us." Marina says and I'm sure, referring to her special relationship with Merrill and Marina. "I do no such thing. I don't love." She says. "Sure Bela." Marina says.

"If we could return to the matter at hand. Your relic has been returned. You can stop this now and leave." Guard Captain Aveline says. "This is true, we will take the Relic and the thief with us. She will be submitted to the Qun for discipline. "What?" Isabela asks. "You want to take Bela? Alright. You can, but you'd have to go through me." Marina says. "Us." Merrill replies standing next to her. I let Bethany lead me the hand to their side. "All of us." I reply.

"We will settle this with honor. Dual me. If you kill me your thief will be free and will not be submitted to the Qun, now or in the future." He says. Isabela protests, but Hawke agrees anywhere. The dual is hard fought. Marina will need a lot of healing, but she would live and gain a nasty scar in the process. I explained things to Meredith, she allowed me to escort Bethany to her sister's estate. With the promise, we would return as soon as her sister is stable. Which would be in 30 minutes with both Anders and Bethany's healing. I let her rest briefly in my arms, but her rest turned to full on sleep. Leandra walked us out. The others, particularly Anders objected to me bringing her back.

"Anders, I won't break a promise. I will not let Bethany be hunted. If she chose to leave the Circle on her own accord, I would help and even go with her. I won't make this decision for her." I pick her up and cradle her close to me her arms wrap around my neck and she snuggles closer in her sleep. It makes my heart flutter.

"I had never expected both of my daughters to fall in love with women. I guess I won't be having grandkids now." Leandra says. "You still can. There are ways. Bethany could find someone else to love, since we can't be together. She may fall for a nice man in the Circle, it does happen. Sadly, she can't raise her child. And as far as I can tell Marina doesn't seem to have a preference. Bethany told me about Marina's activities in the Rose. Don't give up hope yet." I said.

"I can see how much you love her. Your eyes give it away to me. I know you and her can't be together. But at least I know she will always be safe with you." She says. "Yes, always. As long as we are at the same Circle, I will never let harm come to her. And if there was a choice between my life and hers, I will always choose her life over mine." I said. "I know. Thank you for loving my daughter so much." She gets on her toes I lean down a bit and she kisses my cheek, brushes back Bethany's bangs and kisses her for head.

I made it back to the Gallows, never once relinquishing my hold on her until I set her on her bed. "She is just tired. It took a lot of healing magic to save and stabilize Marina Hawke." I told both Meredith and Orsino at their questioning gazes. "I am fine too, tired but fine." I tell my Commander, I knew she was more concerned for my health than Bethany's. "Go to your quarters, and sleep well." She says. I put fist to my chest and bow my head slightly.

After two weeks, had passed tensions began to rise. Cullen entered the class. "Enchantress Hawke, I hate to interrupt your class, but a matter of importance has arrived. Knight Lieutenant, go with her. I give you leave of your promise to me for today." He says. "My promise?" I ask. He leans into my ear. "You can be completely alone with her tonight. After she hears the news she'll need you." This to me spoke of a tragedy. Someone she loved, might be lost. I nod and follow her out.

The Grim look on her Uncle Gamlen's face did not bode well. As soon as he said the words your Mother is dead, Bethany crumbled. Her magic began to spark out of control. Templars came forward I warned them off and took the brunt of her magic. Once her magic was stable enough to move through the Gallows safely. I carried her to her room. Her magic fizzling out as we moved. By the time, I had laid her down. Her magic had stopped and she had fallen into a deep sleep. She barely survived that, I had to resort to using silence on her.

Years pass, Templar/Mage tensions get worse. I see that the more Meredith cracks down on mages, the worse things get. Class had just been dismissed and the Mages were escorted to their rooms, Meredith had ordered us to reinforce that the mages do not get time outside of classes to congregate and converse. Her paranoia continually increased. I had escorted Bethany to her room and Cullen had brought her meal.

"Knight Captain, I have concerns about the Knight Commander. I think she is being too harsh on the Mages." I said. "If she is then it is because she thinks it is necessary. Look at how many blood mages have been among our circle." He says. "Cullen. I need you to hear me right now. Meredith is causing this. The more she puts the mages in strangle holds, the more blood mages crop up. And the other Templars have increased the amount of mistreatment. Yesterday I intervened when one of our Templars was beating a child. A fucking child Cullen! And the attempted rapes, are also targeting children. I thought we had removed all the abusive Templars." I said.

A scuffle from Bethany's room had me rushing in and kicking the door in. I charged at would be assassin and broke his neck in seconds. "Bethany, are you alright?" I ask forgetting Cullen was there as I hugged her and began checking her for injuries. "I am fine Jada. You got here in time." She says brushing my hands off, remembering Cullen was there. He barked out orders. "Lockdown the Gallows! No one in or out! Search top to bottom there may be more assassins! Go! Now! Jada. Bethany with me." He says. We kept a respectable distance as we walked to the Knight Commander's office.

"What is it Knight Captain, I am terribly busy." She says. I think I see a spark of red in her eyes, but I blinked and it was gone. "Someone just tried to kill Enchanter Hawke. An assassin. We don't know who sent him. I have locked down the Gallows and am having our men search for more." He says. "Fine, why are you disturbing me for this. I'm confident in your capabilities." She says. "I am coming to you to inform you there is a breach in security and something must be done, they might try again and who knows if it is the Senior Enchanter here they are after, or mages in general. Or even if Templars are the target." He says.

"Finish your sweep, if there are no more, keep everything and everyone on lock down, classes are cancelled until both the perpetrators and the breach are found and removed. As for Senior Enchanter Hawke, put her in solitary with around the clock guards." She says. "Bethany was almost killed and your solution is to imprison her further." I spoke without thinking.

"You dare question my orders. you can join her in solitary. Put them in the same cell. Knight Lieutenant Surana, you will be stripped of your rank and we will investigate where your loyalties lie. Your cousin may be the Hero of Ferelden, but I will not barter any favor with you because of it. I want four guards on their cell, at all times." She says and signals for the guards to take me away, while Cullen escorts Bethany to solitary.

I was stripped of my armor and clothing, searched for whatever they may have been looking for, then given back my regular clothes. I was dressed only in my smalls, the rest of my clothing and boots in my arms and pushed to the solitary confinement cells. Silence was immediately cast on Bethany. Her cell was opened and I was pushed in hard almost toppling Bethany. I silently redressed and sat down on the only cot in the cell and put my boots on. Cullen arrived later with food and drink for us. "Still think Meredith is doing what is best, Knight Captain?" I ask. "I'm not sure anymore." He says walking away. More assassins break in and Bethany is the target as the orders we found on him stated.

"I will not even speak with Meredith about this. I will contact the Champion to come get you and deal with this matter. Unfortunately, Jada you are still under investigation and none but Meredith can reinstate you, or allow you to accompany her. Which means Bethany, you have to have the responsibility to return on your own accord." He says. "I will." She says. As soon as he leaves, I lean against the wall on the cot. "Bethany, I saw something in Meredith's eyes, a glint of red and madness. Tread carefully. I do not think she is well. She may even be possessed." I said. "I promise. I will. I hate that I must leave you here, like this. Alone." She says.

She is gone a week, and I remain here in this cell. My guards respectively doing their duty. Making sure I have food and water. My privy bucket is clean and I can at least sponge bathe myself. Another week and Cullen comes in. He opens my cell handing a note to the guards. "You have been cleared to resume both your post and your rank. After you have had a proper bath." He said. I get up and follow him out. "Was I really cleared?" I ask. "A week ago, but she never gave me the orders to release you. I cautiously approached her. She confessed to forgetting." He says.

"She forgot. How can you forget you have a prisoner?" I ask. "She has much on her mind. Things have continued declining. She even sought out the Champion for help in finding escaped mages. She has also assigned some Templars to roommate with mages. You are rooming with Bethany, I arranged that. My way of making amends for not doing more to defend or exonerate you. Whatever activities you may engage in must remain quiet." He says.

Even though we were both still essentially prisoners we were happy. We could sleep in each other's arms, engage in quiet but satisfying bouts of love making. Then the chantry was blown up, and Meredith invoked the right of annulment. "Now is when you must choose. Templars or Mages. "I choose Bethany. I will not allow you to kill innocent mages. The ones who turned to blood magic, did so because of you. I lost friends, Bethany lost friends because of your Tyranny. No more. Meredith." I said standing in front of Bethany and some of the children. "Then, you die with them!" she says and rushes off her loyal Templars advancing on us. I take them down almost easily. It helped that some of the Templar friends I had made fought with us, and then Marina showed up.

"We have to get the Children out." Bethany says to her. "We will my love. Go with your sister." I said. "My ship is moored here. Take this, make your way to the Siren's call two. They will recognize this symbol and know to let you and everyone with you on the ship." Isabela says. I nod. Bethany surges forward and kisses me hard. I return the kiss. "Be safe my love." She says to me. "I promise. I will. You be safe too."

I kiss her again and the other Templars, Mages, and myself pick up the smallest children and rush pass them. Our path becomes blocked by several enemies, I was sure I could buy the other's time. I hand the symbol to the child I had been carrying and give her to the mage next to me. "Go. I will buy you time." I said. "I'll help you cousin." I heard Liana say. She throws up a wall of fire distracting the guards before they can counter her spell.

"What the hell happened, I mean I heard the Chantry was blown up. Then, it was just madness? And how, when and why are you here?" I ask. "Fucking Anders blew up the Chantry. After my wife Leliana came to investigate how bad things were here, she sent me a message saying my cousin was in danger and we were on the brink of a rebellion. So, I got here as fast as I could. Which, was two hours ago. I have been trying to find you since then. It was helpful, that your lack of Templar Armor pointed you out to me. But I wasn't expecting no armor." She says as she tosses me a chainmail vest. "Best I could do. Why were you just in your clothes anyways? Don't Templars sleep in armor? Or at least under their beds?" she asks.

I blush. "I may have been umm…passing the time with my girlfriend before and hadn't gotten completely dressed yet." I said. "Wow. We really are family. Who is your girlfriend?" she asks. "Bethany Hawke. The Champion of Kirkwall's sister, and a Senior Enchanter of this Circle." I said. "Like them older women too. Also, like me. My wife is three years older than me." She says. I shake my head. "She just turned 26 last week. I'm thirty-one." I said. Liana was the same age as Bethany. "She must really be something and powerful to be a Senior Enchanter so young." She said. "She is both, but she grew up outside of the Circle. Needless to say, it impressed First Enchanter Orsino, and Meredith before she went crazy. Well, crazier." I said.

We had fought our way to the docks. I saw the group I had begun to escort. "I would stay and help more, but I need to be hunting g down the warden who blew up the chantry. Knowing him he probably hi tailed it into the deep roads. Will you be alright now?" She asks. "I believe so, keep in touch cousin and remind your wife that I owe her. She'll explain." With a long, but not too long hug she leaves on her hunt.

"That's her. The one we told you, we were waiting for." One of the children, Cara said. "Why are you still here?" I asked. "We are waiting for Captain Isabela." A crew member says. "That was sweat of you. And here I am." Aforementioned Captain says. I see Bethany and my heart swells, she was ok. "Jada!" she says running at me and jumping in my arms, a rapid succession of kisses follow. "Ewww... Get a room." Marina says with a smile. "Why? You never considered me when you were making out with Isabela or Merrill." Bethany says. "Touché sister. May we leave now Captain. Before Cullen changes his mind about letting us leave." Marina counters. Isabela is given a hat by her first mate. "Alright you sea dogs. Hoist anchor and main sail. And I mean yesterday!" Isabela orders. Sliding easily into Captain again. Bethany is in my arms again and we watch Kirkwall shrink. Life and love for us has truly begun.


	5. The Seeker

The Seeker

I watched her for months, the Herald turned Inquisitor, flirting and failing. He was an attractive noble male, yet she held no interest in him. I had even watched as The Ambassador flirted with her. Yet, still Seeker Pentaghast showed no interest and even turned her down gently. Many people of both sexes and races flirted and failed. I was beginning to think she could not be wooed.

"Her heart breaks, but she barely understands. She wants her and yet, too afraid to speak it out loud." I hear a young man's voice. "Cole? Right?" I ask. "You can see me, maybe I'm broken, you are not supposed to be seeing me." He says. "Cole?" I ask. "The Seeker comes, must hide, she does not like me talking to you." He says and in a puff of smoke disappears.

"Are you alright Shana?" She asks me. "You know my name?' I asked dumbfounded. We had never spoken before, most days as soon as I saw her, I'd gulp, panic and run away. I wanted to run now, I kept looking around for an escape. Noticing my surroundings there was none, but with the Seeker so closely, our arms would brush.

In my mind was "run" just run. I move she grips my arm gently. "Please don't run, like you always do. I have been wanting to talk with you since you came to Haven." She says. I feel weak, my mind a sea of confusion. I collapse, strong arms catch me.

I wake up in the armory, the scent of her surrounds me. I panic and look around. I try to move but an arm holds me. I turn my head to the right, she is there. The Seeker. The one I had fallen for even though we had never once spoke. I try to move again; her hand stills me. "No more running, we need to talk." She says. I nod, my heart racing my palms sweaty.

She hands me a book, my book to be exact. My journal. "Somehow this ended up on my bedroll. Cleverly disguised with a Swords and Shields cover. I thought it was another chapter in the series, so I began to read it." She said her face a mask of calm.

"I-I am sorry. I should have not written stuff like that about you." I said stuttering and looking away, I feel her hand beneath my chin turning my face back to hers. "If what you said is true, never be sorry that you love me like you do." Then her lips were pressed against mine. I was in shock first, but then I gave into the feelings, her lips her on mine and kissed back with abandon. "Every word of it was true. And still is." I said between kisses. Then her body is pressing mine to her bedroll.

No more words were spoken. Our lips and hands doing all the talking for us. Our bodies sated and glistening with sweat we hold each other. "Why did you just leave the journal?" she asks. "I didn't. I lost it, I was in the Tavern having a drink with someone, I can't remember whom. I had too much to drink, and I couldn't remember what I had done with it." I admitted. "Then, how did it get here?" she asks. "I wish I knew, but I don't. I'm sorry Lady Pentaghast." I said.

She chuckled. "I think we are far from titles Shana. Especially after this past three hours." She says and I blush. "I would be interested in finding out how your journal got here though? But I am leaving for Adamant Fortress in two hours, I do not know how long we will be gone for." She says. "I'll figure it out. Be safe out there my love." I said.

It occurred to me I did not know why she had wanted to speak with me for so long either. We stood a little wobbly and began to dress. "Cassandra? Why have you been wanting to speak to me for so long?" I ask. "Other than my attraction to you, I had heard you sold several books and wanted to browse them." She says kissing my lips. It was chaste, but I was stunned still.

Cassandra returned two weeks later, after the briefing, she found me at my book store. She entered the tower and perused my books, until the others left. She grabbed me then and bent me backwards over my desk kissing me hungrily. "When do you close?" she asks desire heavily laced in her words. "Now, at least for a couple of hours." I said and locked the doors and headed up the ladder to my sleeping area.

Before I know it, my back is on my bed and we remove clothes as we kiss. "I have spent every night thinking of you, your taste, your kiss." She growls out and she shows me exactly how much it has affected her by claiming me rather roughly but I loved it all the same.

I was holding her in my arms her back into my chest. "So, I figured out our sneaky little match maker. It was Sera. She told me creepy, I assume Cole approached her with the journal and asked him to put it where it belongs, like the writer of the book, in your quarters, well, bed. Sera agreed so he would leave her alone." I told her.

"Remind me, to thank them. A new hat for Cole maybe and the strongest alcohol I can find for Sera. But I do agree, you belong with me, but I think I would like to move into your room though. If that is ok?" she asks. "I'd love it Cass, can I call you that?" I ask. "Yes, and only you can call me that." She says.

It takes two hours for her to move in that night, she did not have much in the way of possessions. Most of her things were books, not many either, just every Swords and Shields books. I had given her shelf on my bookcase, deciding to sell some of my personal books. As time passed I had built another book shelf and gifted it to her. Slowly, she and I were filling up the shelves.

She continued to go out on missions, but every time she returned, she handed her report to Leliana and came straight to me afterwards. We could not always make love when she returned, instead she helped with the customers and helped dust off books, whatever I needed help with at the time.

It was not unexpected but our relationship was the talk of Skyhold, until it wasn't anymore, mostly surrounding her nomination to possibly become the next Divine. "Cass, my love. Do you want to be the Divine?" I ask fearing the answer. "I will admit, the idea was on my mind. I could do so much good as the Divine, but the more I thought of it the more the idea didn't appeal to me. I want to rebuild The Seeker Order, and I do not want to be without you, my heart.

All the good in the world matters not, not without someone to share it with. And I want that someone to be you and no one else." She says. "Cass? A-are you proposing to me?" I ask half teasing and half hoping she was. She chuckled and kissed my hair.

"Not yet my love, but one day maybe. After Corypheus is no longer a threat, but i ahe Chantry will never approve. Maybe the next Divine, can change that." She says. I kiss her hands. "Fair enough. But I want you to know, if you were proposing, my answer would be yes." I tell her I feel her smile against my ear. "One day then." She says.

One day came after Corypheus defeat at the feast. She stood in the table, which immediately drew everyone's attention to her. "Shana Ericsson. I did not know that I would love you when we first met. You were as elusive as our dear spymaster. When your journal found its way to my bed roll, I read your words and they made me realize that I loved you. I promised you one day, and that day is today. Marry me." I jumped up on the table and screamed "Yes! I will!" I said our kiss deep and full of love.


	6. The Alchemist

The Alchemist

I had to admit, Skyhold was most impressive. I could feel the ancient magical energy around this place. But I could also see it. The area outside of the keep was damn near freezing, but inside it was chilly. But the gardens were comfortable. Not too cold or too hot, it was just right and I could happily return to my usual clothes. Kieran, he seemed to love it, probably because here it was quiet for him in his head, and he simply adored the Inquisitor. As busy as that Dwarf was, he still took out time to speak with Kieran. Even play with him. What surprised me about his lover was that as big as he was, The Iron Bull was unfailingly gentle with Kieran. If Ulric could not play with my son, and Iron Bull stayed behind, he would play and spend time with him. Well, mostly he would teach Kieran how to fight.

"I am surprised you approve of me teaching him." Iron Bull says to me. "Tis a dangerous world out there. And I would prefer my son know how and when to fight. If he was a mage, I would teach him. But he is a warrior like his father. What I wonder is why a Ben-Hassrath would take the time to teach him." I said. "Ever since I lost the Chargers, I have felt an emptiness in my heart. Ulric helps, but teaching your son, somehow fills it." He answers. "Then I am honored and appreciate it." I said.

"Might I ask where his Father is?" he asks. "I do not know. I have not heard from him in months. Last letter he had sent said he was in Blackmarsh, still hunting for a cure for the taint." I reply. "Not to say can't do it on your own, but is there no one to help you with Kieran? No husband or other lovers?" he asks. "None. Truth be told his Father was the last person I ever took to bed with me. Even after ten years the only one I have ever loved in that way, still holds me to her." I reply.

"Ah, and, where is she?" he asks. "Gone. At least, from my life. Last I saw her she was fucking a classmate of hers in a hidden alcove in Val Royeaux. Also, ten year ago, before you ask. We were not together when I slept with Sam nor when she slept with her lover Ada. I never got the chance to tell her how I felt and still do about her. And no, I will not be looking for her. I made a promise to myself, if she was happily with another, I would leave her be. I decided to just focus on Kieran and raising him, keeping him safe." I said. He shrugs and is summoned sway. His Kadan had returned.

"Mother! Mother." My son is bouncing up and down with excitement and joy. "Yes, my son?" I ask. "I made a new friend today. Come! Come meet her!" He races away. I chase after him. "Kieran! Slow down! You're going to…" I was going to say fall or run into something. But in this case, it is both. He ran into a woman and they both fell. "Are you two alright?" I asked approaching them as Kieran stands and is helping an elven woman up. My heart stops. "Elgara?" she tenses and turns. "M-Morrigan." She replies and her stutter was still as endearing as before. "You know my Mother, Elgara?" she smiles at him.

"Aye, I knew her before she became a hero in the fifth blight." Elgara says. I can't move it seems she was even more beautiful then I remembered. Last time I saw her, she had long hair. Now, she has medium long hair. Up in a simple pony tail. "Kieran!" Ulric says. "Uncle Ulric!" he rushes off to see him. My mind is still numb and my feet won't move. "Perhaps we could speak another time and catch up." She says beginning to move this snaps me back. "Sure, we could talk, but first something I have continued to dream of nightly." I grab her wrist. "M-Morrigan. What are you…umph!" I kiss her like I have wanted to for years. It does not take long and she is responding whole heartedly.

I break the kiss, and her face is red as is mine. We are breathing raggedly. "I'm sorry Elgara. I am sorry for the lies my mother told you. I am sorry, I never said good bye properly, and I'm sorry for not telling you how much I love you. And I am also sorry if my kissing you may upset your lover, but I am not sorry that I kissed you. Tis all I thought about at night and frequently throughout the day." I said. She shuts me up with another kiss. "Shut up Morrigan. Come with me if you can." She says. I look around and see Kieran talking with Ulric and Bull. They nod at me, Kieran having not seen our kiss.

"Lead on." I said. She holds out her hand and I take it. The next thing I know I am in an almost finished tower room. I assume it's her room and there are so many alchemical ingredients. I open mouth, she covers it. "Talk later. Fucking now." She drags me up the stairs and less than a minute our clothes are gone and we are falling to the bed our lips, hands, sexes, legs, every bit of our bodies meeting until we both are screaming in release.

She lets out a contented sigh and wraps me up in her arms, my leg in between hers. "Now, we can talk. You are all I have thought about these years. Well, you and school. I have had a few lovers these years. But none could reach my heart. Despite what Flemeth had said that night, my heart was still yours." She says. "I did notice you had learned a few new things. As for me, there has only been Sam after you, and then we had Kieran, and I felt no need to fulfill the role of having a lover, other than you." I said.

"And Sam, how would he feel about what we just did." She asks. "He would laugh, applaud and say about fucking time. Sam and I we were never lovers in that sense. Just the one time when we conceived Kieran. He generally prefers men, though he is not opposed to being with a woman." I said. "Then how did Kieran come about, I know what needs to be done." She says. "I will not lie to you." I said.

After telling her about Mother and the ritual I found to save Sam and Alistair's lives. "I wondered why he felt so much older than he was. An old god soul. I'm sure everyone has shared their worries of possibilities with him. So, I won't be doing that. Kieran being your son does explain the initial draw we had to each other. We would have been friends sooner if I hadn't been swamped with work." She says.

I hold her closer. "I also believe fate brought me here. I was in Redcliffe Village speaking with the healer there. Ulric asked if one of us could go to the Crossroads and be the healer there and if one of us could go to Haven to help their alchemist Adan. I let her choose either was fine. She chose the Crossroads because there were less people and my skills would be much more beneficial at Haven." She says.

"After I had Kieran, and Sam went to search for a cure for the taint. I found myself in Orlais, at the winter palace. Celene made me so mad at times, the way she treated her lover Briala. It made think of you and wish we were together even more. I vowed to myself, I would never treat you this way." I said. "I had heard of the incident." She says.

"Then Leliana reached out to me as Celine's Arcane advisor. A part of me still wishes Ulric had let her die. But I was impressed when he managed to blackmail all three of them. I told Ulric, the Empress had insisted I go with him. But in truth it was the other way around. I wanted to go with him. Perhaps, it was fate we meet again. But what does that mean for us?" I asked. "It I means, I still love you, and we decide what happens next." She says.

"I want us. You and me together until we die. I want to marry you and spend every day of my life, showing you how much I love you." I said. "That is what I want to, but let's hold off the marriage part for a bit though. Get to know each other again and as we are. Kieran, I would like him to be ok with me first." She says.

I chuckle. "Kieran already loves you, I do not think that will be a problem." I said. "Yes, but that was before I was seeing his Mother." She says. "Very well, we can do it your way, for once." I said. She kisses my lips again. "We should probably get back to Kieran." She says. "I like the sound of that. We." I reply.

For weeks, we were happily together, Kieran was beyond excited to have two moms. He would still train with any warrior or rogue willing to teach him, but he had also found the love of learning Alchemy. He of course preferred Elgara, but he still enjoyed learning from Adan. I rarely saw my son with all his interests, it hurt a little. But I took joy in the fact that he could focus on something other than the sounds, voices and memories not his own. He had even decided to have his own room, if Skyhold had it to spare. Which made it easier for Elgara and I to make love. Which, we did, and as often as possible.

It was after a long session of love making and she was in my arms, her head on my chest. You are heading to the Arbor Wilds tomorrow morning, right?" she asks. "I am. Will you be going too?" I asked. "I was supposed to, but I asked Ulric to let me stay behind with Kieran. I have been teaching Adan more Alchemy and Adan was getting restless. So, Ulric said I could stay here. He said I would be needed more here once they returned instead of out there. I had been with the forces when they went Adamant Fortress. Adan stayed here. I did well, but I would have done better away from the front lines. I had so many moments of panic. Moments where I could not think clearly." She says.

"So, he is keeping you from the front lines, instead of letting you try again?" I asked a little irritated. "No, not like that. He has been kind and patient with me, he sends me on smaller skirmishes, to help me ease into it. We were both certain, I was ready for a large-scale battle again, but I told him, I didn't want to leave Kieran alone. Maker forbid it, but in case something happened to you. He would still have someone akin to parent, at least until Sam returns." She says.

I stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head. "Even if something did happen to me, and Sam came back, I'd still want you to stay with him." I told her. She grabs my hand and kisses my fingers. "I promise Morrigan, I will always be there for and with Kieran. I love him like a son." She says. "Thank you Elgara. I love you." I said. "I love you too." She replies.

My head hurts all the time since we had returned from the Arbor Wilds, and I had drunk from the Well of Sorrows. Adan had given me an herbal tea that eased some of the pain the din of voices caused. I was in the War Room discussing with Ulric and the Advisors or next move. The door banged open, and a very pissed off Elgara came in, and without thought punched Ulric. "You, asshole!" She yells.

The advisors stand shocked even Leliana cannot move. "You had my wife drink from the Well of Sorrows! It could have killed her! What the fuck were you thinking!?" she yells. I still her with a touch and the calm almost came immediately. "He did as I asked my love. We argued about who would drink. I convinced him, that I knew enough to handle it. I have headaches love and I hear voices, eventually I will get used to it. Spare him your wrath." I said.

She sighs irritated. "I meant what I said. About Kieran. But that does not mean you can risk yourself needlessly. I think you should sleep with Kieran tonight. He was having nightmares of your death, the whole time you were gone. I still love you." She says and barges her way through the guards. They look to Ulric for orders. "Let her go. She had the right. But damn she hits fucking hard for an Alchemist. Maybe we should train her as a warrior. She'd be a tank like Bull." He says smiling.

After the meeting, I head to Kieran's room. But I couldn't see him. Where could he have gone? After hours of searching and asking people I began to panic. I rushed to Elgara's alchemy lab, hoping he is there. "I'm still upset with you Morrigan." She says. "Be upset then, have you seen Kieran, he wasn't in his or our rooms and I have been looking for hours." I said. She starts to get worried too. Alright, calm down love it will be alright we'll find him." She takes my hand and leads me out. "Ulric, have you seen our son?" Elgara asks. "I saw Kieran go into the gardens and into the room with the Eluvian. I thought he was going to talk to you." He says to me.

We rush to the room and the Eluvian is activated. I didn't know he knew how to. We go in and after a short time searching we find him and my heart drops. "Mother." I said. "Please give me back my son. You can take whatever you want, but please give him back." I plead with her. She looks at Elgara. "Elgara, come here." She heads to her she does something to Kieran, and it looks like peace washed over him. I tried to move.

"Hold it right there Morrigan." She says and irritatingly I find myself obeying. I couldn't even move. "What did you do to her Flemeth?" Elgara asks. "She drank from the well, she agreed to pay the price of obedience to Mythal." She says. "Maker. You are Mythal?" Elgara says. "Mothers, it's quiet now the voices, the memories they are all gone." He says. Kieran walks over to Elgara and hugs her tightly.

"I won't have any more of those dreams now mama." He says holding to Elgara tightly. "A soul is not forced in the unwilling. You were never in any danger from me Morrigan." Flemeth says and leaves. Kieran runs to me and hugs me. I just hold him, Elgara comes up and kisses us both on the cheek. We exit the Eluvian. "Are you alright Kieran? Did she hurt you?" I ask him. "I feel lonely." He says smiling, I smile back. I know he feels relieved. Elgara holds her hand out to him, and he takes it. I sigh. "She only ever wanted the Old God's soul. And I do not know what she plans." I admit to Ulric.

That night, I still go and sleep in Kieran's room. He falls asleep and it is the first ever he sleeps deeply with a look of peace and bliss on his face. I wrap my arm around him, and begin to fall asleep. I feel a weight set on the bed and open my eyes to see Elgara climb in on his other side. The hands over his head meet and entwine fingers, arms over his body touch slightly.

No words are spoken, our eyes meet and we know all that needs to be known and the voices in my head still. In this moment, I know that Elgara will always be with us and the voices will always be quiet in her arms. Our eyes begin to drift close, like this we sleep. And we would sleep always in each other's arms until we no longer drew breath.


End file.
